


Amaranth

by Lawfuless



Category: DCU
Genre: Comedy turned Serious, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The last time I let someone hook me up, Clark set me up with Zatanna. And she had to politely tell the both of us she prefers the company of other women. Before that was Batman accidentally setting me up with Man-Bat, J'ohn with The Music Meister- Don't even ask- and Wonder Woman with a disguised Circe."<br/>Hal winced. "That.... Is a fair enough reason to give up on dating majority of the time." He admitted.<br/>The helmed head turned to him. "Tell me about it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amaranth

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Didn't Mean To Love You But Now I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5997322) by [Lawfuless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawfuless/pseuds/Lawfuless). 



> I only own the idea. It wasn't the best one when I considered it seriously, but it's a tad too late for that now--  
> At any rate, just go with it.

"I regret ever joining the Justice League." Doctor Fate grumbled under his breath as he was led by his two friends, the other two following behind so they could keep him from running. "Scratch that, probably the Justice Society as well. Actually, it's probably even further back. I never liked archeology anyways. Maybe the helm was the bad idea that started this."

Alan rolled his eyes. "Don't pull that shit again. You know you love us." He retorted, nudging his shoulder with his own.

"Who, me? No, I truly doubt I've loved you in a very, very long time. It probably went the day I stopped caring. Which was probably not too soon after I joined the Society. Again, I regret the Helm. It's probably how I ended up being led by so-called friends to a blind date. Which I didn't want in the first place."

Jay tapped the back of the helm, careful not to undo the precarious knot that held the fabric around the helm and kept their companion in the dark. "Oh hush Kent. It's not that bad."

"The last time I let someone hook me up, Clark set me up with Zatanna. And she had to politely tell the both of us she prefers the company of other women. Before that was Batman accidentally setting me up with Man-Bat, J'ohn with The Music Meister- Don't even ask- and Wonder Woman with a disguised Circe."

Hal winced. "That.... Is a fair enough reason to give up on dating majority of the time." he admitted.

The helmed head turned to him. "Tell me about it." he then scoffed and shook his head. "But, I'll play along. Just remember that I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if this goes wrong." he raised a hand, tilting it so the palm was offered, the gesture being that of sarcastic allowance.

Approaching the room that had been set up, the quartet led him to a chair, sitting him down and then hushing their companions. Then they retreated, closing the door behind them. Kent waited patiently in the silence, completely blind. He trusted them enough that he doubted this was a trap or a prank. He had done a magical check on them as they had been walking, in case they were charmed or cursed, but beyond the sense of excitement, he had gotten nothing. No sense of control forced on them. Good enough.

Then the door opened, and he could hear the four talking to someone else. "Yes yes, we get that you are fairly busy, but just be quiet and look right over there." Barry was saying. The silence was only broken by footsteps. Then he felt a somewhat cool hand laid upon his shoulder, and then a second one tilting his head towards them.

Kent pushed the hand away gently, not wanting to seem rude. "I can assure you that I am Doctor Fate." He grumbled, which drew a low laugh. Too quick to place it, but it was familiar enough. Then the figure left, and he was supposedly alone as the door began to close again.

"You guys have fun!" Hal called, and then the cloth was pulled free. The candle light briefly blinded him, so he pulled back a bit, eyes shutting against the sudden light.

When he properly opened his eyes, he felt the sudden plunge of his stomach vacating it's position, and the sense of utter confusion as he realized it was the Phantom Stranger and the Spectre sitting across from him, looking expectantly at him. Well, from what he could see.

He tilted his head, paused, tilted it in another angle, paused, and the tilted it the other way, squinting, wondering if this was a mirage, or if he was perhaps hallucinating.

"You seem confused." The Stranger input, lifting his glass to his lips to take a sip. "You weren't expecting us, I presume?" he added. Noting the evident bewilderment in his posture, he gave a low chuckle, the same as the one from before. "I suppose that's fair enough. You weren't really all that focused on either of us, and we were usually on missions when we did meet."

The Spectre sat back, hands steepling. "It is not as though you could have anticipated this, I suppose. It is not exactly... conventional. However, should you wish to stay, there is food prepared, and your company would be most appreciated." Both beings waited for him to get up and leave. However, they were pleasantly corrected as he shook his head.

"I could not anticipate this, no. Although, I can not say I am not curious about the reasoning. But, I will stay either way. It would be impolite to leave, at any rate. I do still feel as though there is better things to be done, however I always feel like there are more productive ways of spending time." The man admitted, then cautiously slipped off his helm, pushing back slightly messy hair. "And I honestly wasn't doing anything to begin with, so a date is better than scouring dusty tomes to try and find the one to teach me wind or earth manipulation I seem to have misplaced." A faint shrug, then a light fluster. "I can't say I'm opposed to current company either."

There was a slight silence that lingered through the dinner, all of them eating even if they didn't need to. Even afterwards, for a bit, there was a pause before Fate slipped back on the artifact and then invited them back to the tower for coffee and a proper conversation.

The Stranger took up a chair while Spectre lounged on a couch and Fate sat on a stool brought from the kitchen-area. They spoke about things they had seen that may be of interest, told the occasional story, and attempted to work out their relationships with each other. "You know, I still think we should spend more time together. Friends or not." Kent admitted cautiously, causing both to look up. His helmet left no visible sign of where he could be looking, but from the position of his head his eyes were focused towards the floor, they could tell. Or at least into his cup. "It is not often I can speak with people who properly understand me, let alone what I say."

"Sometimes, in punishing the guilty, in guiding the helpless, in protecting the innocent... we lose ourselves in our duties, and we forget that we are people. That everyone is a person, no matter how terrible, how changed, how different they are." The figure took off his hat, resting it in his lap. He reached up to run a gloved hand through his hair, blank eyes slightly glowing a pale blue.  "We are all still... human, somewhere underneath."

Slowly nodding in agreement, Kent got up. Heading to where the kettle had finally boiled and using a brewer to make three cups for each of them, he glanced back. "Sugar? Milk? Cream?" he asked. He mentally memorized the requests, making the beverages as asked. Then he returned, passing out the cups before taking his seat again, slipping off his helm. "It's hard to remember... and yet hard to forget about our humanity. We look to each other- But not just each other, our selves as well- and we see what we have made ourselves to be. No longer do we wear our identities as beings subjected to the toils of time, but we exist as we show ourselves to the world. As much as you are Phantom Stranger, as much as you are The Spectre... You were once less. We were given a great task by those higher than us... and we wear the mask well." he sighed, eyes lidding.

"Then allow this mask to drop. At least for now." Taking his hat and setting it on the table, the Stranger came over, gently wrapping arms around the still form of Fate. "None of us need to wear it amongst each other. At least, not here." So the blond leaned back into the hold, letting out a soft sound of agreement. Spectre soon joined them, going to one knee and taking the blond's chin. Carefully lifting it, he looked into the pale blue orbs that came out of hiding to stare back.

It was a cautious move, to move forwards and press their lips together. The magi's breath stopped, breath stilling as it caught in his throat. A few moments passed, neither making a move to further this tentative gesture. Instead, the Stranger brought Spectre to his feet and then pulled back, offering a hand to the Lord of Order. "Allow us to grant you some peace of mind. Release, if you will."

The offer was more than they had planned upon. None of the gathered had anticipated such a thing. Even still, the pause it took to reach a decision was short. A slight shake of his head as Nelson stood, looking to them, head raised. "You needn't make this solely about me. I am not the only one who wants... needs this." He took the hand, a corner of his mouth slightly curving upwards, awkwardly quirked on only the one side. An uncertain smile for an uncertain moment.

Slowly closing his around the other's, he led with the being of vengeance, the three heading to a room with a large bed and elegant furnishings. It held, however, nothing of the man who stayed within the tower. He had no reason for such flourishing decor, nor the need for such a large bed. This was solely for them, for this moment.

The Phantom Stranger tugged off his garbs, hesitating with the necklace, the silver pieces glinting in the light. But he made the resolve to take them off and set them on the bedside table. Fate carefully stripped free of his own attire, much more cautious and uncertain. The cloak and amulet were set down with a certain reverence that let them know of the significance. Spectre made an effort to look more human, creating a simulacrum of himself based on those who had served as his vessel, of those he had seen... but twisted it so nothing was quite familiar. He took off his shroud, letting it rest on the floor without as much care as the others made. The gloves, boots, pants... all were removed.

That part complete, they each picked their way to the bed. With the youngest of them seated between them, the brunette and white-haired male set to exploration. The corner of the Stranger's lips rose as he saw the blush start to radiate off the pale skin.

Cupping the face before him, Spectre leaned in to repeat the kiss from earlier, this time deepening it. As he pressed in close, the other seemed to shy away. Though halted by the third man's presence, he still managed to break free by tilting his head away, face a brighter red. That didn't stop him, though, and he turned his attention to his jaw, leaving a few kisses along it. Pausing at the connection of jawline to throat, he bit down faintly, suckling at the spot until he managed to garner a moan.

Stranger let his hands wander, uncovered so that he might be able to trace and to feel the flesh beneath his fingertips. He traced the few scars that littered the youthful form, following lines made by muscle and magic, by knives and knowledge. He took in the canvas of life before him, drawn by the sight of it. He traced spots that made the body beside him twitch and shudder.

Turning back to the spirit of vengeance, Kent pulled him up for a kiss, just as tentative as his earlier moments. But this time, he didn't break free. Instead, he slowly let loose the passion that had been slowly building. It was a bit overwhelming for a kiss, but both managed to stay level-headed, only drawing back when the magic-user needed to breath, saliva bridging the gap created.

As quickly as it ended did another start, this time between the guide and the weapon. Kent leaned back a bit, but was pulled back in close by a pair of arms wrapping behind him, letting him witness the kiss all the while keeping him in reach. Two hands searched him, less careful now that there was more of a spark between them. When they broke free, it was solely to turn upon him, the first going back to his throat to leave marks of possession behind. The second adjusting his legs to spread them wide enough for a hand to slip down to the entrance that could be found there.

The sensation of magic in the air was brief as a bottle appeared in the hand of the second, causing Nelson to chuckle and shake his head. He obliged however, lifting his hips even as Spectre dragged him back into another kiss, this one full of dark passion that drew a whimper free from the male's throat. He hardly noticed as the first slick finger entered him, slowly searching, poking around. He made a soft noise as his tongue tangled with the other's and a second digit joined the first. This time they succeeded, while scissoring him open, to strike a particular bundle of nerves that got a faint jolt and a tensing.

Fate drew back, letting out a harsh gasp for air, hips rolling to meet the fingers. The freedom of such movement was a rather short lived as he was soon tugged fully onto the bed, back to the Stranger, resting more or less on his lap. His half-hard member was poking at his lower back. He grabbed the other's legs, spreading them wider and lifting him a bit so that the spirit could get between them. The bottle, where it had been put on the bed, was retrieved and used by the other to lube up his open fingers.

Murmured words in his ears made the pain fade almost as soon as it came when not two, but three fingers entered him, opening him wider than before. They were quickly followed by a fourth, then fifth. A full hand spreading him. If it weren't for their otherworldly nature, the process would have been a lot longer, a lot more painful and slow. Instead, it was quicker and easier.

Leaning back into the warm embrace afforded to him by the Phantom, the shorter struggled not to let free the sounds that threatened- with some success- to break free in the form of moan and whines. It was only when his prostate was struck full on that he managed a loud moan which quickly turned him scarlet.The stranger maneuvered his head to be able to meet the magi's, kissing him with a coolness that didn't quite match the heat of the Spectre's previous expression of lust. A much gentler kiss that fulfilled more, but felt almost empty. A foreign sensation instead was left behind that left his heart aching rather than the heat pooling in his stomach.

Then the first was withdrawing and he was being lifted. He braced himself on the spirit's made form, trying not to dig in with his nails as he tried to get a proper hold. Two stiff rods poked at the slightly open hole, and then he was being lowered onto them.

Kent tensed at first before he managed to get himself to relax. He could feel lips at his shoulder- Stranger- before they left, the two leaning in to exchange in another display. He could see now the difference in methods. The fierce, fiery want from the brunette. The blank eyes of his partner had slid shut as the unyielding, icy need met it's opposite with just as must force behind it. He, filled with his own desires, shifted slightly, letting out a low groan at the feeling of the two moving inside of him with any action. Turning first to the guide to leave a gentle peppering upon his cheek and his neck of kisses, he expressed the cautious feeling that left the almost fluttering feeling of his heart to still, aching worse now that he had addressed it. Then he did a similar thing to other, but gave a gentle scrape of his teeth over tendons in his throat and a nibble upon the collar bone, pouring into the actions the emotions that coalesced as a tight knot in his stomach that refused to yield to the light airy feeling of his heart and grounded him in the moment.

This, taken as a sign, was the start to the slow and gentle rocking movement of hips as two opposing forces struggled to find a sort of harmony in a rhythm that they could both agree upon. It took some exploration and testing the waters before they could find the unspoken pattern that lingered between them. Hands took to running themselves over the nude form of the Lord of Order, once a proud being who now readily humbled himself between two beings who represented something greater. Something more than any of them. But for now, they were only human, acting upon impulses left untouched for so long.

Time passed both slowly, and quickly. Some moments passed quickly, from flashes of pleasure to brief glimpses of pain as hands tug in too deep for the soft flesh to take and the soft presses of lips in apology. Others passed slowly, like the drawn out and lingering holds, touches, movements or lack thereof. Still, the approaching end was near, no matter how much they could try to stave it off. And when the movements became a bit quicker, a bit more frantic, or slower and thought out... The signs were clear enough that they had reached the precipice.

In one movement, a meeting upon a shared thrust, the two swiftly brought upon the release of their object of affection. A sharp cry was matched with a growl and a sigh as they each finished in their own way.

When the two beings had come down from their highs, they turned their attention to the still blissed out male between them, who rested with closed eyes and open mouth. His body was still pliant as they shifted him to rest between them. A bit of magic had the covers over them rather than under them, trapping the combined warmth of the trio as the relaxed in the afterglow of their actions.

Their responsibilities would wait. Their masks to be taken up, worn to hide the faces of the men who yearned for more, hid their mistakes behind the service of something more than they were. Every day had a tomorrow, and for them their dusk had settled, the dawn of a new day ahead. The new potentials and possibilities, ones they would have to address, all made by chance and turned real by the desires of those involved.

So long as it was something for tomorrow, Kent Nelson decided as he snuggled into the comfortable mattress, he didn't care about the today or the things he could have been doing instead that might have been a better use of time. This... This flight of fancy, of passion, of... dare he say it, Love? ...It was all he needed for the now. Consequences be damned.

Tomorrow was another day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, unintentionally deep... I did like how this turned out, though. Let me know if you did as well. I doubt this will be continued, but hey, whatever.


End file.
